The present invention relates to an inductance element, a laminated electronic component with at least built in inductance and capacitance elements, a laminated electronic component module with at least one built-in inductance element among inductance and capacitance elements, and a method for producing these element, component and module.
For example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed a ceramic electronic component having a laminated inductor and a laminated capacitor integrally piled by a printing method as a laminated electronic component with built-in inductance and capacitance elements.
For example, Patent Document 2 has disclosed a ceramic electronic component having a laminated inductor and a laminated capacitor integrally piled by a sheet laminating method.
For example, Patent Document 3 has disclosed an electronic component having a multi-layer spiral coil formed on a semiconductor chip.
For example, Patent Document 4 has disclosed a transformer having two wire-wound coil elements arranged and sealed with a resin.
[Patent Document 1]-Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,607,433 (page 2 and FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-11-103229 (pages 4 and 5 and FIG. 2)
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2002-92566 (page 6 and FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-11-204352 (page 3 and FIG. 2)
In the ceramic laminated electronic components disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, both variation due to printing and variation due to lamination occur because inner conductors are laminated as a laminate of plurality of layers by a printing method or a sheet laminating method. Moreover, variation in inductance value is caused by shrinkage at the time of sintering and variation due to the shrinkage because elements are sintered. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain laminated electronic components of narrow tolerance.
When, for example, the structure of the conventional ceramic laminated electric component is directly used so that ceramic laminated electronic components are included or mounted in a laminated electronic component module provided as a laminate of boards each made of a resin material or a composite material as a mixture of a resin and functional material powder, the thickness of each ceramic laminated electronic component is limited-within the thickness of the module, that is, the number of turns in a coil and the number of electrode layers in a capacitor are limited. This causes a problem that it is difficult to obtain sufficiently high inductance and capacitance.
Each of inductors included in the module is of the type in which a coil is wound up in the laminating direction. Because this type inductor is strongly affected by ground layers and capacitor layers provided in the laminate, it is relatively difficult to obtain a high inductance value and a high Q value.
In the conventional laminated electronic component using a spiral coil as described in Patent Document 3, it is structurally difficult to obtain a high Q value. Moreover, the shape of the coil becomes too large. Accordingly, when a plurality of elements are included in the laminated electronic component, adjacent elements become close to each other so that required characteristic cannot be obtained because of coupling of the elements. In addition, there is a problem that the shape of the coil becomes large if it is necessary to obtain the same Q value and inductance value as those of a helical coil.
In the wire type transformer as described in Patent Document 4, difficulties arise in both reduction in size and productivity because bobbins must be one by one wound with wires Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain laminated electronic components inexpensively.